1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball shooting structure for a paintball gun. More specifically, this invention relates primarily to a cartridge receiving several paintballs inside, in combination with a percussion device for use in a paintball gun.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional paintball gun is designed for shooting a paintball along a barrel thereof by compressed gas. However, this type of paintball gun only shoots one paintball at a time and cannot satisfy the thrill needs of a user in the sport of paintball battles. Hence, it is desirable to improve the shortcomings of the conventional paintball gun so as to further simulate the real situation of a gun battle.